Track toys are currently gaining popularity as evidence the current demand for toy car tracks. Theoretically, the appeal of such track toys is the thrill of watching moving objects (cars, trains, etc.) move about a path defined by usually fixed track. Though there is a certain element of chance that the moving vehicle will "crash" there is seldom any real challenge in constructing the track for the end purpose of keeping the vehicle in position on the track as it rolls from one end to the other.
Existing track toys make use of especially formed tracks that are constructed specifically for particular toy vehicles. The expense involved in obtaining such toys is often prohibitive. It therefore becomes desirable to produce a toy from relatively commonly found track material so the cost is minimal. Furthermore, it is also desirable to produce such a toy that presents a construction challenge to the player(s) to produce an elongated, inclined track over which a spherical object such as a marble will roll without dropping from the track.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,587,190 and 2,000,808 illustrate flexible marble runways that represent a partial response to the needs described above. Both illustrate flexible marble runways. Pat. No. 3,587,190 to Ashton shows a runway made from two plastic guide rails. Pat. No. 2,000,808 to Williams discloses a simple trough that makes use of banked corners.
A number of games include runways or tracks formed from solid or tubular material. The Mahovsky U.S. Pat. No. 3,132,441 shows a ball rolling toy comprised of a pair of "hula hoops" which are held in dual clips. The clips are not adjustable.
The Reihing U.S. Pat. No. 1,870,752 and the Hughes U.S. Pat. No. 3,682,514 illustrate game structures with dual track supports for a ball. The Reihing toy makes use of resilient rods to form the tracks. The tracks can be elevationally deflected to cause movement of a ball or marble positioned between the two rods. Specific elevational adjustment of the tracks cannot be made beyond the range dictated by the resiliency of the rods.
A dual track bowling ball support is shown in the Steel U.S. Pat. No. 3,083,967. The bowling ball support has adjustable support rails by which a user can control the delivery of a bowling ball. The rails appear to be formed of rigid material.
The above patents relate to the basic elements and are illustrative of the desirability to obtain a variable track type toy or support arrangement. None of these patents indicate the general toy combination or the specific support that is disclosed in the present application.